


Painful Memories

by Gul_Obsidian_Dragon



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, Sexual abuse implied, violence implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon/pseuds/Gul_Obsidian_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julian and Garak are still dealing with the repercussions of Garak's capture and torture years after the event.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painful Memories

“Julian, stop.” Elim whispers.

“Ummm.” Julian’s mouth is full at the moment.

“Stop.” Sincerely spoken.

“I thought you liked that. What’s wrong?” He can feel the body below him quivering.

Julian leans down and holds Elim comfortingly. He can feel his partner's scar against his temple as he whispers into Elim’s ear. “It’s okay. I’m here for you.”

This still happens occasionally, even after all these years. Julian is attentive and caring, holding his love as the man cries silently.

He curses for the millionth time the one that could turn pleasure into so much pain.

“You're safe.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism welcome.
> 
> I acknowledge that Elim Garak, Julian Bashir, Cardassia, etc. are the property of either Paramount or CBS, not entirely sure which due to the changes in 2006. The story is however mine, and done solely for entertainment purposes.


End file.
